Sol de medio dia
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: lucy esta en el hospital y ya ha perdido los deseos de vivir, pero conoce a un doctor que le enseña que no necesita ver un monitor para saber que esta viva.


Hola *-* les traigo mi primer one shot nalu :D espero que les guste..

.

.

"_**Nunca nada es perfecto, este mundo es imperfecto. Es por eso que es tan hermoso.**__**"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¿Alguna vez han visto esas maquinas que hay en los hospitales que monitorean los latidos de tu corazón?, yo la estaba viendo absorta en como la línea ascendía y descendía lentamente, creo que había estado así los últimos dos días. Hacía ya en todas esas horas que además de dormir y comer, observaba esa frágil línea que iba y venía recordándome que aún estaba con vida. Mientras estaba recostada en la cama del hospital me detenida a pensar en mis padres, ellos ya habían muerto años atrás y la única persona que me quedaba en el mundo tristemente; era yo misma...

El jueves vino a visitarme Levy, me trajo un par de libros para distraer mi atención y que simplemente dejara de observar el monitor, pero sencillamente necesitaba ver esa línea, necesitaba saber que aún estaba viva que sentía, que respiraba como los otros seres humanos que me rodeaban… ellos luchaban por su vida y yo simplemente deseaba la muerte.

Era una mujer joven, recién había cumplido los 24 años hacia un par de meses, pero me sentía como una mujer de 89 que solo esperaba que su corazón se detuviera y cruzar por e lumbral blanco que te lleva al otro mundo. Simplemente suspiraba ante la vana idea que rondaba en mis pensamientos, pero era difícil ignorarla cuando estás en un hospital.

"Hola". Hola, una palabra bastante sencilla si lo piensas bien, aunque siempre dicen que depende el cristal con que lo mires. Yo vi a ese chico de cabellera rosa bajo un matiz que a decir verdad no conocía, su sonrisa era perfecta y sus ojos esmeraldas me hacían preguntarme si aún estaba viva. Por instinto mire el monitor solo para darme cuenta de que la línea iba cada vez más rápido, lleve las manos a mi corazón y luego a mis mejillas; empezaba a sentir un fuerte ardor en mi rostro que solo era proporcionado con el sol de medio día, pero que justo en esos momento la sonrisa de aquel chico había sido eso, había sido el sol de medio día.

"eres Lucy Heartfilia ¿verdad?" yo solo asentí, con el temor de que quizá pensara que era muda, pero ¿Qué podía decirle cuando sentía claramente que el corazón se me salía por la garganta?

"yo soy Natsu Dragneel, desde hoy seré tu doctor" otra vez me dio aquella sonrisa, él miro el monitor observando mis avances.

"me parece que ya estas mejor, tus latidos ya no son tan débiles" pero él no sabía que eso pasaba solo por su presencia.

"¿dime qué tal te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?" me pregunto dulcemente acercándose a mí, yo solo me mantenía ausente pérdida en esos ojos esmeralda. Coloco una de sus manos en mi cabeza haciéndome una clase de cariño como si fuera una niña.

"no tengo 5 años ¿sabes?" le dije un tanto apenada, pero era claro que al menos debía de responder alguna de las cosas que preguntaba.

"si fueras una niña de 5 años, te quejarías un poco mas y no sentiría que estoy hablando solo"

Por mi parte infle las mejillas haciendo un puchero, ambos nos miramos y sonreímos… quizá en el fondo yo era una niña de 5 años y claramente en su modo de actuar él era el pequeño.

.

.

Habían caído los días, como cuando las hojas caen en esta temporada. Me gustaba ver como las hojas empezaban a colorearse en tonalidades de rojo y naranja. Había días en que mis amigos me visitaban: Levy, Erza, Gray, incluso Wendy y Juvia venían de vez en cuando, hablábamos de cosas triviales como que si el clima era agradable o si la comida del hospital había mejorado aunque fuera un poco… siempre me hacían sonreír pero en cuanto se marchaban mi atención era robada por la imagen que me ofrecía mi ventana o el monitor… en ocasiones me paraba de la cama y sosteniéndome de los muebles llegaba para asomarme a través del cristal, en ocasiones abría la ventana para dejar que el viento helado entrara en la habitación, por más absurdo que sonara aquello me hacía sentir viva.

En cambio otras ocasiones me dedicaba a observar a Natsu a través de la ventana. Solía sentarse en una banca que fácilmente podía observar desde mi posición, él era mi mejor medicina… él era la única persona que me hacia sonreír, que devolvía el rosado a mis mejillas, que me animaba a seguir viviendo un día mas; no para disfrutar lo bella que era la vida, si no vivir para ver su sonrisa una vez más… aquella sonrisa se había vuelto mi droga y esos ojos esmeralda mi guía para renunciar a la muerte…

A veces Natsu venía a visitarme, no como doctor. Venía a visitarme como cualquier amigo, vestía casualmente aunque curiosamente siempre llevaba una bufanda consigo. Solía traer sus videojuegos portátiles y me animaba a jugar con él, otras simplemente hablábamos. Yo suspiraba…

Cada vez que sabía que el vendría de visita la enfermera me ayudaba a arreglarme "te tienes que ver más bonita que de costumbre Lucy-san" me decía, ella era muy hermosa y tan feliz, su cabello plateado me hacía pensar en las estrellas, y su novio el doctor Cheney me recordaba a la noche. A veces me gustaba pensar que fueron hechos el uno para el otro, el era el cielo nocturno y ella las estrellas.

Entonces me preguntaba ¿Qué era yo?... Natsu era mi sol de medio día y yo ¿yo que era para él?

.

.

"he Lucy ¿Qué crees?" llego un día diciendo esas palabras, con una sonrisa más grande de lo habitual, mi corazón latió con mayor intensidad y mi cuerpo se estremeció

"ya te han dado de alta, tal parece la quimioterapia funciono" si había algo que nunca entendí muy bien fue mi reacción en esos momentos, estaba triste, triste porque me tendría que ir… ya no vería a Natsu como siempre, ya no vería su sonrisa a diario y por alguna razón quise que el cáncer regresara, estar al borde de la muerte una y otra vez solo para estar junto a él cada día de mi vida.

"Antes de irme ¿darías un último paseo conmigo por el jardín?" le pregunte nerviosa

"claro, llamare a Yukino para que te ayude a vestirte. Aún estas algo débil y lo mejor es que sigas usando la silla de ruedas" de esta manera se marcho.

Cuando entro la enfermera no pude evitar desasearme en llanto, ella se acerco a mí y acaricio mi mejilla tiernamente, probablemente eso era lo que aria una madre… "no llore Lucy-san, Natsu-san la quiere mucho" ella me sonrió, sus sonrisas eran tan dulces, a veces yo quería sonreír del mismo modo… cuando ella me ayudo a maquillarme un poco, note como casi ya no tenía cabello… mis lagrimas empezaban a caer, podrá sonar vanidoso pero extrañe mi larga cabellera… "Lucy-san" llamo ella mi atención en ese momento "usted es hermosa, es bellísima, cuando llego al hospital la primera vez con su larga cabellera dorada le apuesto a que enamoro a más de un doctor… pero Lucy-san no fue su cabello lo que los cautivo fue su mirada y su sonrisa" trato de animarme en tanto acariciaba casi con amor mi rostro. "¿crees que el piense que soy bonita?" esa era una pregunta que no quería formular, le tenía tanto miedo a una respuesta… ella me miro con ternura antes de reír "el no piensa que eres bonita, el sabe que Lucy-san es hermosa". A veces me pongo a pensar cómo podían existir mujeres como ella, luego recordaba que probablemente eran ángeles enviados a la tierra tratando de ayudar a todas las personas y a controlar esos demonios que las personas llevaban en el alma, así como hacía que el doctor Cheney sonriera y fuera feliz.

"gracias Yukino" le dijo el justo cuando ella se marchaba, me miro y sonrió "hoy se lucieron, estas más hermosa que de costumbre" me acababa de decir que era hermosa, en mis adentros me derrumbe, baile, reí, grite, explote… y solo con aquella simple frase… porque me veía hermosa. Sin embargo no podía olvidar el hecho de que muy pronto me iría dejándolo atrás.

Me tomo entre sus brazos subiéndome a la silla de ruedas, siempre me gusto su aroma. ¿Alguna vez han percibido un olor que les hace entrar en somnolencia y sonreír sin motivo aparente?, así olía Natsu, me daban ganas de quedarme entre sus brazos y dormir.

"¿cuando me vaya, me extrañaras?"

"quizá"

Se me hiso un nudo en la garganta cuando escuche su respuesta, sentí que me faltaba el aire y que probablemente rompería en llanto si trataba de pronunciar una palabra… dios, era como escuchar las canciones mas tristes del mundo y ni eso se comparaba al haber escuchado un –quizá-

"¿tú me extrañaras?" me pregunto a mi deteniéndose, las hojas se mecían de un lado a otro como la línea en el monitor que ascendía y descendía, como si quisieran hipnotizarme para llevarme a un destino paralelo donde no tuviera que responder aquella pregunta que me hacia tanto daño.

"si" apenas pude contestar, pero no pude contener aquella lagrima que rodo por mi mejilla

"¿Qué te pasa?" me pregunto alzándome en sus brazos para sentarnos en el césped

"es solo que yo, yo te extrañare Natsu"

Él lanzo un gran suspiro y me miro como nunca lo hacía, no sabía que pensar. Esa mirada no era una de sus características pero a decir verdad es de mis favoritas…

"Lucy, yo te extrañare… pero trato de no pensar en eso… trato de estar contigo aquí, ahora"

"¡pero tú no entiendes!" o quizá era yo la que no entendía

"yo te entiendo" me dijo sonriendo

"no…"

"tú quieres estar conmigo a diario como todos estos meses por qué…"

"cuando te vas, veo cuando la puerta se cierra y solo espero a que se abra de nuevo… espero a que seas tú y cuando entras es como si el sol se asomara por mi ventana…" no pude evitar interrumpirlo, yo quería que él supiera lo que él significaba para mí.

"cuando te veo, mi corazón se detiene… la primera ves que te vi se me corto el aliento. En el instante en que cruce la puerta, entendí, que tú eras todo lo que yo buscaba sin saberlo, pero que sabía que debía encontrarlo"

"tú eres mi sol de medio día" le dije llorando, no podía mas él era todo lo que yo amaba, todo lo que yo deseaba.

"no sé que responderte… tal vez sería adecuado decirte que eres mi cielo pero sería mentirte. No eres eso. Seria mentira si te dijera que eres mi luna, porque ni siquiera está cerca… tu eres como la lluvia, como los rayos de sol, como una nube que pasa en el cielo despejado, como una sombra en el desierto… eres mi vida Lucy" el me beso, me beso como cuando en las películas viejas el chico se acerca lentamente y la toma suave por la cintura aproximándola a sus labios, como cuando pasan la escena de un beso y de fondo ponen fuegos artificiales… en ese momento sentí como el mundo se volvió al blanco y negro, como el tiempo se detuvo y por un instante fugaz solo existimos él y yo…

¿Alguna vez han visto esas maquinas que hay en los hospitales que monitorean los latidos de tu corazón?, yo solía verlas, como la línea ascendía y descendía recordándome que estaba viva… ahora solo necesito verlo para entender que apenas es medio día…

.

.

.

Espero que les gustara y que comprendieran un poco lo que quise decir jeje bueno dejen sus comentarios que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, en especial porque quiero ver si publico más cosas nalu :D gracias por leer.


End file.
